The Third Generation Partnership Project (“3GPP”) has specified Evolved Universal Terrestrial Radio Access (“E-UTRA”) for support of wireless broadband data service. E-UTRA is also known as Long Term Evolution (“LTE”) and is a standard in mobile network technology. 3GPP uses a system of parallel releases to provide a stable platform for implementation and allows for the addition of new features.
Long Term Evolution Advanced (“LTE-A”) started in 3GPP. The Technical Specification Group—Radio Access Network Working Group 1 (“TSG-RAN WG1”) is responsible, in part, for the specification of the physical layer of a radio interface for user equipment (“UE”), a Universal Terrestrial Radio Access Network (“UTRAN”), and an Evolved UTRAN; covering both frequency division duplexing (“FDD”) and time division duplexing (“TDD”) modes of radio interfaces.
The TSG-RAN WG1 addressed multiplexing uplink control information (“UCI”) on a Physical Uplink Shared Channel (“PUSCH”) in the case of a Single User-Multiple Input Multiple Output (“SU-MIMO”) system. The TSG-RAN WG1 also described formulas for calculating a rank indicator (“RI”), a Channel Quality Indicator/Pre-coding Matrix Index (“CQI/PMI”), and resources per layer of acknowledgement/negative acknowledgement (“ACK/NACK”) code.
However, there are certain unique scenarios for which the TSG-RAN WG1 has not described formulas for calculating the RI, the CQI/PMI, and resources per layer of ACK/NACK code. Furthermore, the ping-pong effect and settlement on multi-beta values also remain to be properly addressed. Accordingly, there is a need for improved methods for countering the ping-pong effect; selecting a code word to transmit the CQI/PMI; multiplexing UCI and data per code word; and addressing certain scenarios for determining ACK/NACK code and a RI.